Shitsurai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque el agua no caía, no estaba derrumbándose ante sus ojos, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba elevándose, ascendiendo vertiginosamente. Con Aomine y él al cielo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Aomine Daiki!


**S**_hitsura_**i**

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Aomine_-kun_!

* * *

Es extraña la imagen del agua en ese preciso momento. El cielo está oculto detrás de un muro grisáceo, y las nubes condensadas le dan un tinte manchado a sus murallas. Hace frío, puede sentirlo entumirle las manos, quemarle las mejillas y electrizarle los nervios.

Cruje, y sabe ―sin entenderlo― que es la voz de aquel relámpago que surca el firmamento calentando a su paso el aire en la atmósfera que no se percibe.

La lluvia cae, es así, sabe que así es pero hay algo anómalo en ella el día de hoy. Al igual que en el ambiente. Y supone conocer la razón de que así sea porque esta se halla justamente ahora frente a él de pie con el rostro levantando importándole poco las gotas que penetran en sus afilados ojos, empapándolo todo.

Tetsuya está sentado, contemplándole sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Disfrutando la figura erigida afuera de aquel pequeño kiosco que le resguarda de lo que supondría ser una tormenta. Pues la efigie de Aomine que se admira sin esa fastidiosa censura que te brinda sutilmente las prendas que se usan, es un deleite que no admite cuando este le pregunta si le agrada lo que mira o si ansia chocar su piel con la suya.

Verle tan indiferente al frescor del clima mientras él jala inconsciente las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza le produce un encuentro de razón e impulsos que le oprimen el pecho y le humedecen los labios.

Pues Kuroko quiere ir hasta allí.

"_Hoy está inusualmente tranquilo_", piensa.

El escenario es confuso, porque aunque el agua desciende sobre las plantas e inunda los pies de los árboles y los truenos no vuelven a escucharse pese a que los relámpagos centellean fieros en lo alto, la sensación alrededor de ellos se siente salvaje, agresiva, peligrosa.

Concretamente alrededor de Daiki.

Un impulso se le viene de repente, cuando al pensar que tanto tiempo desnudo debajo de aquella lluvia constante y falsamente amable puede llegar a enfermarle, haciéndole despegar los labios y entreabrir la boca para llamarlo: "Aomi-"

Cortando el sonido de su garganta en el momento en que Daiki se pasa la mano entre los cabellos empapados, cerrando los ojos ante su gesto y exponiendo un semblante relajado, calmo.

Y Tetsuya solo traga con dificultad.

Hay agua por doquier y siente que no puede tomarla.

El escozor en su espalda baja aumenta y vergonzosamente puede sentir claramente como punza presurosa la entrada de su recto. Mordiéndose el labio Kuroko. Desvaneciéndose lento el frío de su cuerpo por la lluvia persistente con la visión de Aomine ahogándose en medio de la tormenta silenciosa que juega frente a ellos de manera perniciosa.

Tetsuya se sofoca, el calor que se le atiza le daña profusamente, obligándole sus ansias de acercarse a Daiki a gatear por la cama con las sábanas cobijándolo.

La neblina que disfraza entre sus ropas los alrededores le brindan un paisaje mítico, casi como si estuvieran solos, los dos, inmersos en un mundo pequeñito atosigado por un diluvio eterno.

Daiki abre sus ojos y los rayos no nadan más a lo largo del cielo, sino que ahora brotan de los iris azulosos de Aomine. Iluminándole la vista, irradiando su rededor bajo una luz añil tan hermosa que le riega las pupilas, golpeándole las ondas vertiginosas de ese espíritu belicoso que le oprime el pecho.

El día se rompe, y Kuroko ya no sabe con exactitud la hora en la que viven, pero sí la fecha que reciden.

Es 31 de Agosto, el día en que Aomine llegó a este mundo mucho antes que él mismo. Y Tetsuya está seguro que antes de que ese momento naciera en el planeta nadie conocía las tormentas. No, corrección, no existían. Que el agua que los baña ahora, emanó de ese dinámico, poderoso y hermoso cuerpo. Que las nubes son el vaho formado en el interior de la vigorosa garganta de Daiki. Y que los relámpagos solo son los tenaces sueños que se le escaparan.

Kuroko se detiene al borde de la cama, sentándose nuevamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna y apartar la mirada de su amante.

Sonriéndose de estar de nuevo a su lado, durante el aniversario de su creación.

Quedándose así hasta que Daiki gira el rostro para verlo, con esos ojos rasgados, oscuros y peligrosos que lo desgarran con deleite al que se resiste tercamente, sin explicación lógica. Temblando como una presa.

"Ven, Tetsu"

Es una orden, que cualquier otra ocasión le hubiese molestado, una que no hubiese acatado, solo con el objetivo de fastidiarlo. Pero hoy no, hoy simplemente no.

Se levanta de la cama, perdiendo la protección de aquellas blancas sábanas sin siquiera notarlo al avanzar hasta ser presa de aquella densa lluvia que se clava profusamente alrededor de su cuerpo, ahogándolo de inmediato.

"Quédate aquí"

Casi como si hubiese sido hechizado.

"Conmigo"

Obedeciéndole, tomando la palma que le ofrece Daiki para él mismo conducirle hasta su cara.

"Sí me enfermo será culpa de Aomine-_kun_"

Disfrutando caprichosamente de su gesto.

"No eres tan débil"

Y estremeciéndose al choque de su profunda voz.

"Después de todo aún sigues aquí"

Sonriéndose como nadie.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Aomine-_kun_"

Al entender por fin el _por qué_ de aquella rara sensación que les rondara desde esa mañana, y que se acentuó cuando la lluvia comenzó a descender levantando la neblina que dormía bajo las cortezas de la tierra y desatara un baile de luces potenciales a lo largo de ese par de mantos opacos que les observaran desde lo más alto.

Porque el agua no caía, no estaba derrumbándose ante sus ojos, sino todo lo contrario.

Estaba elevándose, ascendiendo vertiginosamente.

Con Aomine y él al cielo.

"Te amo"

"Lo sé"

Rebasando la tormenta y hallándole, en la cumbre, a esa luz brillante y cegadora que solo les pertenecía a ambos.

* * *

_終わり__._

* * *

Me entristece que a tan solo unos minutos de terminar no pudiera lograrlo, pero igual aquí está esta historia para celebrar (tarde) el cumpleaños del as de Touou. Y aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que amablemente me han dejado un comentario, en especial a _RizelHolmes_-san quien siempre siempre me comenta. Perdón si no les expreso mi gratitud con frecuencia pero soy muy mala para hacerlo. Una vez más gracias y espero seguirles viendo por aquí.


End file.
